ItaNaru: Itachi Believes
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: More into their Relationship, of course, Itachi thought he was a pedo, for being with a Fourteen year old, Naruto convinced him other wise, in the most, pleasurable way possible. ItaNaru


**...**

**Summary****: **More into their Relationship, of course, Itachi thought he was a pedo, for being with a Fourteen year old, Naruto convinced him other wise, in the most, pleasurable way possible.

**Warnings****: **Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy! ItaNaru

**Disclaimer****: **I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**One-Shot**

Itachi Uchiha, age Nineteen, ANBU Squad Captain, believes himself, to be a Pedophile. Why, you ask? Simple.  
He's been having sex, with a fourteen year old, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, who had a Libido of Jack-Rabbit, along with having a rather, Kinki side to him, loving the thrill, meaning he loved to have sex in the most craziest places, in his kitchen, the training grounds, in the bathroom of a Restaurant in his bedroom, while his parents are home, in the Uchiha Compound's Backyard, in his parent's bedroom, in Itachi's bedroom, while his little brother is there, the list can only go, on and on.

The fact Naruto is sensitive, and when during the most 'dangerous' times their having sex, such at in a Restaurant's bathroom, he's a screamer.

Itachi thinks he just wants to be caught, but he doesn't say that outloud, Naruto worse than his mother when it comes to a temper, the fact that he can infuse the Kyuubi's chakra into a punch, doesn't help at all when he's pissed off at someone.

So, he found himself refusing to have sex with Naruto, for three days straight, which made Naruto get mad at him.

" Itaa! ", he groaned, pouting, as Itachi just looked at him.

" Naruto- ", Itachi started.

" Why the hell, are you doing this! Why do you refuse to have sex with me?! ", Naruto huffed.

" Your fourteen, I'm nineteen. If anyone found out, they would most likely, want to arrest me, since your underage, even by Ninja Law. ", Itachi returned.

" Oh? Is that what you think? ", Naruto raised a brow, " Come to room, at midnight, tonight. ", he ordered, before leaving.

**-o-0-o-**

Itachi entered the room, as the window was open, looking around the large room, for Naruto.

Naruto was laying on his bed, completely naked, smirking at Itachi, who sucked in a harsh breath, resisting the urge to scan over the boy's body.

" Itaachi... ", Naruto purred, standing up, walking over to where, Itachi stood frozen, wrapping his arms around his neck, pouting.

" Please, Itaa... ", he purred into Itachi's ear, who found himself, gripping Naruto's waist.

" Fuck me, pound into me, with your big cock.. ", Naruto continued to purr, he easily found himself, pushed up against the wall, Itachi's mouth covering his, as their tongue's mixed together, twisting around each other.

" Naruto.. ", Itachi growled, Naruto just smirked, ripping off his shirt.

Itachi, now shirtless, moved around, and pushed Naruto back onto the bed, taking off his own pants, kissing Naruto once, before he thrusted in, fully.

Naruto gasped out, in pain, his hands digging into Itachi's hair, as Itachi wasted no time, pounding quickly, in the tight hole.

" Itaachii! ", Naruto groaned, arching his back, Itachi's cock pounding into his Prostate.

The Uchiha's hand, wrapped around Naruto's dick, fisting it with the thrust.

Naruto groaned out, as he came, his walls clenched heavily around the Uchiha's dick, as he came deep, into Naruto's hole.

" Are you still, too old for me? ", Naruto hummed, " Or do we have to stop haing sex? ", he purred.

" Tch. I'll re-think my choice. ", Itachi hummed, pulling out, as he pulled Naruto close.

That's when it hit the Uchiha.

" ...where are your parents? ", Itachi asked, frowning.

" I believe they left to the Movie's, around two hours ago. ", the Jinchuriki returned, smirking.

" Naruto! We're home! ", was called, not even seconds later.

" Ugh.. ", Itachi groaned.

" You can take a shower with me, come on. ", Naruto chirped, dragging Itachi off to the bathroom connected to his room.


End file.
